Il était une fois
by Saul-Chan
Summary: Ichigo se bat contre Zaraki malgrés lui, il cherche un moyen de lui échapé et il se trouve que Mayuri lui en donne un ... seulement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Yaoi. Résumé pouri.
1. Chapter 1 :  un roux stupide

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et c'est ma 1ère fic, soyez indulgent s'il vous plait.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

Il était une fois, à la soul society …

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! MAIS T'ES TARRÉÉ !

… Un jeune shinigami suppléant aux cheveux roux …

-Bon Ichigo ! Tu t'y mets ou pas ! J'en ai assé de te voir fuir, essaye de me battre comme la dernière fois quoi ! Qu'on s'amuse un peu !

… qui se battait avec le capitaine de la onzième division, ou du moin le fuyait.

Le capitaine de la onzième division s'approchait de plus en plus d'Ichigo avec son sourire de démon accroché aux lèvres. Ichigo s'était certes rendu à la soul society pour s'entraîner mais pas pour se faire attraper par Zaraki dès son arrivé ! Dans une tentative vaine il essaya d'attaquer …

-GETSUGA TENCHO !

… Mais il manqua sa cible. Toute fois son coup blessa quand même quelqu'un. Un certain capitaine qui passait par là et en avait profité pour recueillir quelques informations sur l'humain à la chevelure rousse. Celui-ci jura fortement contre Ichigo avant de se liquéfier, car oui il avait été gravement blessé et c'était retrouvé avec un énorme trou dans la poitrine !

Ichigo voyant en cet événement un moyen pour échapper à Kenpachi s'empressa de planter se dernier sous pretesque qu'il devait allé s'excuser immédiatement au près du scientifique.

.oO0Oo.

(après quelques minute de course)

-Et bah dit donc ! Je l'ai échappé belle moi … fit soulagé Ichigo.

-RRAAHH ! MAIS ÇA FAIT MAL !

Ichigo eu froid dans le dos en reconnaissant la voix de psychopathe du scientifique, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant mais il ce trouvait dans les quartiers de la douzième division, précisément près des quartiers du scientifique Kurotsuchi !

Ichigo souffla, tant cas faire au temps allé jusqu'au bout de son excuse, même si il n'en avait pas l'intention au départ il pourrait bien le faire … peut être que ce psychopathe lui en voudrait moin et qu'il lui fouterrait la paix, car oui Ichigo s'attendait a devoir subir d'autres filatures et n'en avait clairement pas envie mais alors pas du tout !

Il frappa doucement a la porte et l'ouvrit.

-Excuse-moi ? Euh Mayuri ? C'est Ichigo, je venai m'excuser pour tout à l'heure je n'ai ... commença Ichigo.

-TAIS-TOI ET ENTRE ! ordonna le scientifique.

Ichigo s'exécuta et entra dans la pièce … pour ce prendre un magnifique coup sur la joue gauche ! Il se releva.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? dit Ichigo qui commençai à s'énerver.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que se faire défoncer la poitrine ça fait mal Kurosaki !

Ichigo s'apprêtait à répliquer mais s'arrêta net. Mayuri Kurotsuchi était à poil et n'avait pas du tout la même tête que d'habitude ! Il avait en effet des cheveux bleu ainsi que des yeux jaunes-dorrés qui ressortaient à merveille sur sa peau bronzé où ruisselait quelque gouttes d'eau, ce n'était pas le psychopathe de capitaine qu'il avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises dans le Seireitei mais un homme complètement canon qui se tenait devant lui ! À cette réflexion Ichigo se demanda enfin de quel bord il était car il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi …

« Mais mince je pense à quoi moi ? Je vais quand même pas être attiré par ce cinglé ! Mais quelle idée j'ai eu de venir m'excuser ! »

De son côté Mayuri avait remarqué l'inspection dont il faisait l'objet, il se mis donc lui aussi à observer la personne en face de lui.

« Dit donc il est pas si moche cet humain … peut être que je pourrait faire quelques expériences intéressantes sur lui … en plus il est quasiment à poil, il s'est rendu compte au moin que son combat la mis dans cet état ? »

-Dit Kurosaki, si t'arrêtais de regarder mon entrejambe et que tu me disais se pourquoi tu es venu ?

Bah oui quoi ! Il était venu pour s'excuser alors faudrait peut être qu'il s'y colle en plus le scientifique avait une idée derrière le tête des plus amusante.

-Euh … oui euh… bafouilla Ichigo. Excuses moi de t'avoir fait un trou dans le torse. Fit-il les joues encore plus rouges que les cheveux de Renji.

-Je te pardonne à une seule condition. Fit-il d'un ton sec et sadique.

-Euh la quel ? demanda Ichigo sans vraiment réfléchire.

-Je te le dis que si tu acceptes de le faire quand même. S'empressa de répondre Mayuri d'un ton menaçant.

-D'accord. Fit Ichigo sans réfléchir encor une fois, pourtant là il aurait dut.

-Suis moi ! ordonna le scientifique.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du scientifique et avant que Ichigo ne se rendisse compte de quoi que ce soit Mayuri referma à clé derrière eux.

Là, enfin là Ichigo eut un déclique !

« PUTAIN ! Je suis con mais qu'est ce que je fou là ! Il est nu, on est dans sa chambre, moi je suis pas franchement bien sapé non plus et en plus j'ai accepté de faire ou de participer à quelque chose dont je ne sais absolument rien ! Je suis complètement dingue ! »

Ichigo paniquait et en plus de ça Kurotsuchi s'approchait dangereusement d'Ichigo, n'oublions pas qu'il n'était toujours pas habillé, donc totalement exposé à la vue d'Ichigo et que ce dernier commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud et … et à être un peu excité, il faut l'avouer … (mais il est pas masochiste par contre !)

Mayuri était juste dans le dos d'Ichigo, il se pencha a son oreille et lui susurra d'une voix sensuel :

-Ichigo, déshabilles-toi et laisse toi faire … si tu le fais pas moi je le ferai.

Non vraiment, c'était une très bonne idée qu'avait eu Kurotsuchi, il allait vraiment s'amuser, quoique ses expériences habituelles étaient elles aussi très amusantes, mais c'elle-ci changeait.

Ichigo allait en baver …

* * *

**Si vous pouviez me donné des conseils pour mamélioré se serai simpa, merci ^^ !**


	2. Chapter 2 :  et un beau scientifique

**Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais ce chapitre était long à écrire, aufait merci Dragonha pour m'avoir signalé mes fautes d'orthographes quand j'ai vu ça je me suis senti un peu bête d'avoir fait des fautes aussi ridicule ^^.**

**Et merci aussi Fredjs pour m'avoir prevenue de mes autres fautes (je ne suis pas sur de les avoir toutes retrouvées mais il y a au moin une partie de corrigée).**

**Bon sinon voici le dernier chapitre, j'esper que se ne sera pas un si mauvais chapitre (j'ai peur de mettre raté pour le lemon).**

**Bonne lecture =) .**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 :**

_[Ichigo allait en baver …]_

« Non, mais il est dingue ! Je vais quand même pas me déshabiller ! Bon, même si j'ai pour habitude de tenir mes promesses, c'elle-ci on va éviter… De toute façon j'ai qu'à casser les murs et m'en aller, ouai je vais faire comme ça »

Et c'est ainsi que le roux sorti Zangetsu et lança un Getsuga Tenshô contre le mur … Malheureusement pour lui cela n'eu aucun effet sur le dit mur …

-Tu me fais rire Kurosaki ! Sache que les murs de ma demeure sont fait en pierre de Sekki modifié, ce qui fait qu'aucunes attaques ne peuvent les atteindre sauf les miennes évidement.

-…

-Bien sur, maintenant que tu n'as plus d'idée pour t'enfuir on pourrait passer aux choses sérieuses ?

-… NON.

-Je t'avais dit que je le ferai moi-même si tu refusais …

Mayuri se retrouva juste derrière Ichigo à l'aide d'un Shunpo et fit glisser ses mains dans son dos. Ichigo eu des frissons, il n'avait même pas vu que Mayuri était dans son dos, il devait absolument sortir avant de perdre sa virginité car à se train là il n'aurai dans pas longtemps plus envie de sortir, ça il en était sur !

Mayuri enserra la taille d'Ichigo pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, il défit le noeud de sa ceinture et fit descendre ses vêtements avec une rapidité déconcertante. Ichigo se figea, le contacte des mains du scientifique sur sa peau était électrisant. Le capitaine explorait maintenant le torse d'Ichigo et dévorait son cou ce qui avait pour effet de faire sortir de tous petits gémissements mal contenus de la bouche du jeune, bouche qui ne tarda pas à être prise par le scientifique, s'en suit une petite bataille pour que Mayuri arrive à passé sa langue dans la bouche d'Ichigo et domine le baiser.

« Je mettrai ma main à couper qu'il est novis en la matière, mais il est un peu trop inactif à mon goût, il essaye même plus de s'enfuir, mais bon sa c'est logique avec l'effet que je lui fait. »

Mayuri ne s'arrêtait pas qu'au baiser, il jouait avec l'un de téton d'Ichigo à l'aide de sa main droite et l'autre main pressait ses fesses. Il pouvait sentir le désir du roux monté petit à petit contre sa cuisse qu'il frottait lascivement.

Pendent ce temps là, dans le monde intérieur du roux :

« -Merde Ichigo reprent toi bon sang ! Chauffes le ! fit Shirosaki la bave commençant à coulé au coin de sa bouche.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Je suis sensé sortir de là moi ! fit Ichigo.

-Comment ? Bah c'est simple : il t'excite et même si il le sait pas, il m'excite aussi. Donc sautes lui dessus !

-…

-P'tint, mais t'es une vrai pucelle toi ! Bon tu sais quoi je vais te filer un coup de main ! Salut !

-NON ! ATTEND ! Merde ! Il y est déjà ! T'aurais pu m'aidé à le convaincre de ne pas le faire Zangetsu …

-… Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité …

-… sympa, bon bah j'ai plus qu'à reprendre le dessus. »

Mayuri sentit d'un coup la langue d'Ichigo se mêler au baiser, baiser qui devint d'un coup plus sauvage et fort, le roux avais pris le dessus et se n'était pas tous ! Alors qu'au début le roux n'avait pas osé bouger, il les dirigeait tous les deux vers le lit et s'était débarrassé de ses chaussures qu'il avait encore. Ils étaient maintenant sur le lit, nu, Ichigo surplombait Mayuri … et se dernier put constaté que la personne en face de lui ressemblait à Ichigo mais n'était pas vraiment lui.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Shirosaki ! fit l'albinos avec un sourire carnassier.

-Tu es le Hollow d'Ichigo, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui et je remplace mon roi qui est un peu trop timide, sa ne te dérange pas que je mène la danse, non ?

-SI. répondit Mayuri d'une voix sèche.

«- SHIROSAKI ! Tu dégages ! »

Le scientifique put observé attentivement le changement de forme de l'albinos vers les couleurs correspondent plus au roux et retrouva le dit roux.

-Désolé pour ce que Shirosaki à fait ... commença le roux

-Ferme-la ! fit Mayuri qui encercla la nuque d'Ichigo de ses bras et l'attira vers lui dans un baiser passionné et repris le dessus.

Ichigo en avait marre, le scientifique l'excitait beaucoup mais alors beaucoup, donc les principes basta ! Shirosaki avait raison, il n'allait pas rester de marbre quand même !

Ichigo se décida enfin a se mêler au baiser et laissa libre cour a ses désires.

Mayuri voyant que le roux se laissait enfin faire, délaissa les lèvres d'Ichigo et descendit sur son torse pour titiller un des ses petits bouts de chaire rose avec sa langue arrachant par la même occasion un petit gémissement de l'orangé. Il continua sa descente jusqu'au bas ventre du roux et observa sa verge tendu. Le shinigami remplaçant était plutôt bien foutu, il jeta donc un coup d'oeil au reste du corps d'Ichigo, le jeune garçon était un appel à la luxure, les joues rosis les yeux à demi clos, se tortillant sous lui dans la vaine tentative de cacher sa gène. Vraiment Ichigo était très beau.

De son côté, l'orangé aussi observait le scientifique, il était un peu musclé et pas aussi fragile qu'il le pensait, bronzé, des cheveux bleu et des yeux jaunes comme le soleil.

Ichigo devenait de plus en plus rouge, et Mayuri décréta qu'il fallait qu'il soit encore plus rouge et se mit a léché les cuisses d'Ichigo, pour ensuite s'attaquer à sa longueur.

Le roux ne put réprimer un fort gémissement, c'était le première fois qu'on lui faisait ça.

-Mayuri … s'il te plait … gémit Ichigo.

-Quoi ? fit le scientifique en remontant vers le visage du jeune.

-… s'il te plait … tu … tu peux ... bégaya le roux.

-Je peux quoi ? demanda Mayuri d'un ton sadique, qu'est ce qu'il adorait le voir gêné comme ça !

-… tu peux la prendre … en…en bouche … ? fit le roux complètement rouge.

-Humm, non, j'en ai pas envie ! répondit Mayuri qui s'amusait beaucoup à voir l'orangé battre des records dans la couleur de Renji. Fait pas cette tête j'ai quelque choses de beaucoup mieux !

Le scientifique présenta deux doigts à la bouche du jeune qui ce mit à les lécher avidement. Une fois qu'ils furent asser humidifiés, Mayuri les retira de cette délicieuse bouche et les approcha de l'entré d'Ichigo. Ce dernier se crispa quand le premier doigt rentra dans l'orifice, Mayuri y allait doucement mais cela restait quand même un peu douloureux pour le pauvre shinigami remplaçant. Le scientifique entreprit d'occuper le roux en l'embrassant. Une fois qu'Ichigo fut plus détendu, il inséra un deuxième doigt, là Ichigo ne put réprimé un gémissement de douleur cependant Mayuri l'embrassait encore se qui calma un peu la douleur. Le scientifique fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux avec ses deux doigts et les retira alors qu'Ichigo commençait à se mouvoir.

Mais d'un coup tous s'arrêta, Mayuri s'allongea a côté d'Ichigo laissant se dernier frustré.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ! demanda le roux.

-Parce qu'appart tes gémissements et la vu très sexy que tu m'offres tu fou rien. annonça le capitaine. Actives toi un peu Kurosaki, sa va finir par être lassant …

« -Puisque c'est ce qu'il veut, on va y allé direct ! Shirosaki baves pas trop tu veux !

-Oui mon roi. Répondit le négatif alors qu'il salivait déjà. »

Ichigo se jeta sur la bouche du scientifique et frottait sa verge contre c'elle du capitaine.

Voilà le comportement que Mayuri attendait le reste ne devrait pas tarder a venir, aussi se mit il a caresser le shinigami remplaçant.

Sans prévenir Ichigo s'empala sur la verge du scientifique, la douleur l'arrêta néanmoins.

Mayuri laissa échapper son premier vrai gémissement depuis qu'il avait commencé l'échange, Ichigo était si serré autour de lui ! Il avait envi de bouger mais s'en empêcha et caressa de sa main la longueur d'Ichigo pour le détendre ce qui fit effet. Aussitôt calmé, le roux commença à monter et à descendre sur le capitaine, capitaine qui à cette vue ne résista pas à reprendre le dessus pour consumer entièrement le feu de son envi qui brûlait tous son corps. L'échange dura peut de temps, les deux hommes jouirent ensemble, chacun poussant un long gémissement de pur plaisir.

-Ichigo ?

-Oui Mayuri. Fit le roux en regardent le capitaine dans les yeux avec le reste d'une lueur de désir.

-Tu as aimé ?

-Oui affirma le jeune le rouge au joues.

-Tant mieux car on recommencera.

Le scientifique mordit le roux à l'oreille et lui susurra : car quand je prend quelqu'un, cette personne m'appartient jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et ne peut allé voir ailleurs.

Ichigo venait d'être la victime de la plus agréable expérience du scientifique et ne pourrait pas changé de partenaire, son premier allait être sont dernier, non mais franchement cet idiot de psychopathe allait lui payé si il ne trouvait pas un moyen d'inversé ça même si il ne comptait pas allé voir ailleurs …

Fin.

* * *

**Voilà, j'esper que ça vous a plus et que c'était pas trop mauvais.**


End file.
